


Lovers Alone Wear Sunlight

by Helloleonardmccoy



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloleonardmccoy/pseuds/Helloleonardmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Lucien might feel about David's obsession.....</p><p>Just a little blurb I wanted to write down after watching the movie.</p><p>Title is by E.E Cummings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Alone Wear Sunlight

Obsession is a scary thing. Its like a monster that you know is under the bed but you don't want to look at it for the chance that you might be able to will it away. But ignoring it only makes it, and the fear worse. It can make you sick down to your very soul, whether you are doing the obsessing or being obsessed over.

Though you try to escape, there are things that bring you back. A warm smile, a conversation that lingers in your mind. You think, how can this be so wrong when nothing bad has happened? But that nauseous feeling in your stomach is there for a reason. It leaves a noxious taste in your mouth and you fight for air when you see attention focused on yourself that you would rather not have.

Why could it not be normal? Why did you have to become air to someone else when all you want to do is choke at the thought of it? This strange love that is suffocating and you cannot escape, you fear it will kill you. That you cannot endure. So you run. But its always there.

You know that the chain is unbroken, that this may go on forever. You try to get out. To break the circle. But he pulls you back, and somehow you are thankful for that. That you have another chance and that maybe it can be normal. But it never will.

The blood on your hands bleeds into your soul as the circle is finally broken. You will no longer feel the eyes boring into your soul and watching you from afar. You wonder if you are happy with your freedom or if you are poorer for it.


End file.
